unfinished_unnamedfandomcom-20200214-history
Falandese Empire
The Falandese Empire or the Second Falandese State generally refers to the Falandese State that existed between the start of the Falandese Civil war and the end of The War in the South. Internally it was simply called the Falandese State, the same as it's predecessor government. The name Falandese Empire was used mostly by Oriental nations, especially those within the Senic Sphere. Existing in southeastern Naladyel from 3241 to 3328. It encompassed the modern countries of Faland, and some others that have no names. At it's peak it was ranked as the world's sixth largest country by land area and by population. It was also considered to be one of the world's foremost military powers. It was a collection of nations from the eastern orient, and east coast of Lasahod. Creating what was likely the most ethnically diverse nation of it's time. Stemming from the original Faland Colony established by Frumaheif nearly two centuries earlier. In 3328 it was dismantled following it's total surrender at the end of The War in the South. History Inception Main Articles:Falandese Civil War After the collapse of Frumaheif, Faland declared it's independence in an attempt to lessen the drain on it's own floundering economy. Although after some difficulty Faland would successfully break away, this action had unforeseen consequences. It reignited nationalist sentiments in a many areas that had been occupied by Frumaheif in the years prior. In the absence of the once great Frumaheivian military, and their booming economy, the nation began breaking apart at the seams. The tiny garrison forces that Faland itself held were simply not able to maintain order. The tide would change when Field Marshall Saysen would be placed in charge of raising an army and maintaining order. Originally from Frumahief itself he had moved to the colony after his retirement. During which the Falandese Civil War began, and he volunteered to once again serve in a commanders capacity for the Falandese. He would however, overthrow the reigning governmental body. Instead opting to adopt a new system that was far less top-down than the Frumaheivian hold over government. Declaring himself the new ruler of Faland and promising to reunite it. The constituent states that had not begun a revolt were all granted two seats in the oligarchy. An ultimatum to the revolting states was issued; cease all revolutionary actions and receive the same benefits as the current constituent states, or face military action. Although some did voluntarily rejoin Faland, most did not. Compiling the problem was that the Frumaheivian soldiers had taken much of the nations weapon stockpile when they had left, and the remainders had almost all been looted. All remaining weapons were prioritized to the offensive capable sections of the military. Even police issue weapons were taken in order to fill the demands of the new army. The police were then also tasked with confiscating looted weapons. Meanwhile the army would begin offensives against revolutionary sections of the country. The shortages of weapons and supply would earn these operations the nickname "The Caveman Wars" due the fact that seeing skirmishes waged with melee weapons was not an uncommon occurrence. The Order Rises The Falandese Empire was of course the most vulnerable to a potential attack. They wasted no time in drawing up plans for a possible conflict. All the while the Order continued expanding elsewhere, becoming more unbeatable by the day. This friction would culminate in The War in the South. In which the Falandese believed a preemptive strike would be the only way to win a war against the Senic Order. Though initial success was had, the perceived war between the NCA and the Senic Order did not come to fruition the way the Falandese had hoped. In the end the war against the Senic Order would be their undoing. Senic troops would reverse the tide of the war, entering Falandese borders in 3328. The Falandese Empire was forced into a total surrender, subsequently dissolved, and integrated in the Senic Sphere. Dismantlement After the Second Battle of Hisacin in 3327, the writing was on the war that the Falandese Empire would not win the War in the South. Instead a plan was drawn up to attempt to stop the Senic Advance on the border for long enough for peace talks to succeed. The Senic Order however had no interest in such talks. While the border defense would hold for nearly another year, Senic troops would break through in late 3328. The Falandese Government then finally decided that any further fighting was merely a waste of life and signed all of the Order's surrender demands. These demands resulted in the complete disassembly of the Falandese Empire. The majority of constituent nations were reformed into independent nations within the Senic Sphere.